ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission for the Lightning Cuffs
The mission for the lightning cuffs took place in 2015. It occurred when Charity Hirz began searching for the lightning cuffs, hoping to use them to successfully finish her plans of becoming a superhero. Prelude After Cherical McSnake became the servant of Charity Hirz, he was disturbed when Charity would not tell him her true motives. However, she finally told him: she was going to become a superhero, after reluctantly using whatever kids attending Camp Fun and Games to help her achieve this. She also offered to make Cherical her sidekick, to which he obliged. Charity’s powers began to drain after that. With that, she knew she would need to obtain the lightning cuffs. Leaving Cherical behind on several cases, Charity set off to accomplish her mission. The Mission Lerner Chanse First, Charity hunted Lerner Chanse down over the course of the next few months. Charity found Lerner in her home, keeping her from escaping by pointing her sword at her. Charity demanded she give her the cuffs, but Lerner said it had been stolen from her a long time ago. Enraged to have exhausted weeks of effort to find Lerner and find out she was not any closer to the cuffs, Charity believed she was lying, and as such probed her mind to confirm it. During her search through Lerner’s memories, Charity found the memory of the incident when she lost the cuffs, but did not recognize the thief. Finishing her search, Charity immediately demanded to know who the thief was, but when Lerner only knew her maiden name, Charity, recognizing she had all the information she required, zapped Lerner with a rug-burn beam. However, she soon returned and apologized. This was witnessed by Annie McRae through a vision. George Thames Returning to the t and i Factory, Charity did an experiment of her powers, only to realize they were draining. Sitting down and composing herself, she began reading, but stopped short when she learned that George Thames was already learning of weapon lore. Soon after, George Thames was located and tortured by Charity for information regarding her sudden superpower drain and where the lightning cuffs were. Held against a wall at bladepoint, George told her that if she needed the lightning cuffs, they were with Reba Silo Walltalker, since the latter had stolen them from Lerner Chanse. He had no answer to give concerning Charity’s sudden lack of powers, as he had never witnessed such an event before. He was thrown into a wall and watched in horror as Charity left, more determined than ever to achieve her mission. Reba Silo Walltalker Charity broke into the Walltalker house, where Reba was at by herself, and dove in before holding Reba against a wall. Charity immediately demanded to know the location of the lightning cuffs. Reba only giggled, causing Charity to firmly repeat herself. It was only during this confrontation that Charity learned Mykew Hadeline had claimed the cuffs long ago. Reba baffled Charity when she showed no fear during this confrontation, taunting her and laughing at her desire for the cuffs. Charity still had the information she needed, however, though she was still surprised. Charity left Reba in a cloud of smoke without causing her any prolonged pain. Finish After interrogating Reba Walltalker, Charity Hirz flew to Hadeline’s tomb, located in the underworld itself. There, she applied whatever powers she still had to knock aside the supports and crack open the tomb. She proceeded to remove the sheets from around Hadeline’s body, allowing her to take the cuffs within. Now victorious in her mission, Charity gave the lightning cuffs a heavy blast into the air, illuminating the night sky in the process. Aftermath After attaining the lightning cuffs, Charity headed home. But on the way, she noticed Jim Newman, who had procured the services of dancers called Thomas Carter and Brianna. The two were being taken to Zira’s palace by a thug called Jerry. Charity immediately stepped out of her speeder and intercepted them. Charity used the lightning cuffs to kill Jerry in a flash before freeing Brianna. However, Thomas refused to go, wanting to see what life was like in the palace. Charity and Jim shared a brief conversation where Charity told Jim that his way of life was wrong and his depredations on his own people would only lead to ruin. She promised that the Boy-Team, which she had recently discovered, would be able to protect Oregon and for a brief moment, Jim strongly considered the young woman’s words. But realism took a grip and Jim dismissed Charity's offer. As Thomas was willing to return to Zira’s palace with Jim, Charity let the two go. Appearances *''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid'' Category:Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid events Category:Missions